


Letters

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean traces the letters with his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt.

 

 

Dean stared down at the design of the complex sigil laid out on the table, forgotten when Cas had fallen asleep working on it the night before. 

Dean knew what it was without asking: Cas had been talking about the new tattoo idea for days, but hadn’t felt like he was ready to share yet.  All he’d said was that he wanted it over his heart, like the Winchesters’.  

Sprawled next to the paper, Cas slumbered on, mouth slightly parted and hair in complete disarray.

Dean stood there, transfixed, for a long time, though later he could not recall how long.  His fingers idly traced the letters of the words within the design, etched in Enochian, and wondered what they meant.  What was so important that Cas would want these letters inked into his now-mortal skin, over the heart that pumped life into his too-human body.

Something in the air shifted, and Dean knew Cas had wakened, without ever having to lift his eyes.  His fingers continued to trace the letters.  “What do they mean?”  He asked, his voice sounding gruff and far too loud in the otherwise silent bunker library.

Cas was silent for too long, so Dean lifted his eyes and found the other man staring at him solemnly with his unfathomable blue eyes.

“What do they mean, Cas?”  Dean asked again, his voice almost shivering out of him under the weight of Cas’s scrutiny.

Cas lowered his eyes and murmured, “ _Winchester._ ”  He coughed and shifted in his seat, then raised his eyes once more to Dean’s, more sure this time.  “That way if I ever start to doubt the choices I’ve made, this will be here,” he laid a palm over his heart, “to remind me that every moment was worth it.”


End file.
